The Fox and the Ice Princess
by ChaoFan01
Summary: Summary: Naruto is tired of the stupid D-rank missions and his teams obvious hatred of him so what does he do when he gets a chance to escape all of it well you will just have to read and find out. My first story all opinions accepted.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and the Ice Princess by ChaoFan01

Summary: Naruto is tired of the stupid D-rank missions and his teams obvious hatred of him so what does he do when he gets a chance to escape all of it well you will just have to read and find out. My first story all opinions accepted. Naru/FemHaku, T.

A/N: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. I am completely open to any suggestions or opinions (including flames) so please just give me any advice it will be read and thought upon. Naru/FemHaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, settings and the like, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

It was an average day on the outskirts of konohagakure but for one shinobi who thought he was going to get a cool mission it was the most boring day ever.

Hey Kakashi sensei! Yelled Naruto impatiently.

The masked Jounin simply gave a "hmpf" of acknowledgement to the blonde genin.

When are we going fight someone, this is boring. When the Hokage said we were going on a C-rank escort mission I thought we would get to fight enemy shinobi but instead we get stuck guarding this drunk old guy. whined loudly

Kakashi without removing his eyes from the small orange book in his hand replied simply, Naruto this is only a C-rank mission, the odds of finding enemies are slim to none and if we do it would most likely be simple highway bandits.

What gosh this sucks! As he was thinking of a way to pass the time he noticed a puddle sitting in the middle of the road. He then wondered how there was a puddle when it hadn't rained in days. He was about to turn around point this out to his sensei when suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned around in time to see two men dressed in black with a long chain attached to both of thier gauntlets tear his sensei in half.

At this every member of his team stopped dead in thier tracks. He was about to step in when he heard a scream coming from the pink haired girl of the group that nearly shattered his eardrums.

Sakura shut up! yelled the black haired teen Sasuke, who was rubbing his ear because he was standing next to the girl.

_Ha for once I can agree with that teme Sasuke._ thought Naruto as his mind then entered into battle mode

Sasuke guard the client I'll take care of the two guys in black, stated Naruto firmly. Before Sasuke even had the chance to respond Naruto was off like a rocket.

As the man on the left raised his arm to strike at Naruto, he jumped and kicked him in the side of the head. The other man then threw his arm forward and propelled the barbed chain at Naruto who had no way to escape as he was in the air.

Just as the chain was about to strike him in the chest something flicked into Naruto's vision and deflected it enough that he could dodge the chain. As he landed on the ground the man had to detach the chain from his gauntlet as his partner's distance was to great after being kicked by Naruto for it to be effective in battle.

Immediately after they detached the chain they both started running towards Nauto who entered a defencive stance and was preparing for them to attack. The two men were running side by side now and they were about to attack when Naruto threw a kunai between them breaking their formation and allowing him to jump towards the man on the left and deliver another devestaing kick to his head sending him cascading into a tree knocking him out instantly.

The other man was already upon Naruto as he landed. Naruto tried to preform a leg sweep at the man's legs but was stopped when his hand pressed down on the barbed chain that had been disconnected from the man's gauntlet. As the man drew a kunai and was jumping towards Naruto's neck to finish him off he was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks by an unknown force.

While he wasn't able to stab him in the neck as he was landing he threw the kunai and struck naruto in the side of his right calf which caused the blonde to fall to the ground.

The man then charged at Naruto who was writhing on the ground in pain. As the man charged closer Naruto decided to pull a last ditch manuever and yanked the kunai from his calf and hurtled it at the man hoping for the best.

The man saw Naruto throw the kunai and could tell that in the heat of the moment the kid didn't even aim and the kunai was going to miss him by almost a foot. As he drew his attention back to the blonde genin he noticed a look of curiosity in Naruto's eyes as he drew closer. He then wondered what he could be curious about in his final moments. Just then he felt a sharp stabbing pain in the side of his neck. He looked and saw the kunai sticking from his neck.

He looked at Naruto in complete shock and in his final moment noticed the complete look of shock and bewilderment upon the face of the blonde teen.

It was at that moment that Kakashi decided to make an appearance after faking his own death to test the capability of his students.

Sakura you accomplished nothing with your scream and terror and ear shattering voice, Kakshi stated firmly with obvious dissapointment in his voice.

Sasuke you did a good job with protecting Sakura and the client, He stated calmly while getting a smirk of acknowledgment from the Uchiha

Naruto! bellowed Kakshi as he turned to the blonde who was still on the ground

Yes sensei said Naruto in response as he was struggling to stand.

You shouldnt have charged into battle like that, you should have left the job to someone of proper competence such as Sasuke. stated the Jounin as if Naruto was stupid for eliminating two enemies single handedly.

What but I beat both of them and if Sasuke was so competant then why did he not jump into action instead of standing thier yelling at Sakura because she tried to blow our eardrums out?! asked Naruto angrily.

Shut up Naruto and listen to sensei you're just jealouse because Sasuke-Kun could have beaten them in half the time it took you. bellowed the pink haired banshee (I am not a fan of Sakura).

Yeah and what did you do besides just stand their and scream like a banshee? yelled Naruto.

NARUTO! you will not and I repeat not insult Sasuke or Sakura as they are your teamates and you will show them the proper respect! Yelled Kakshi as he stepped towards Naruto.

Respect! where was the respect when she insulted me for saving her life and by the way, where was your ass when I was close to dying how many times!, oh yeah you were hiding in the bushes waiting to see if I would die! Yelled Naruto as Kakashi was now in front of him and Naruto was looking up into his eye with a glare of hatred.

Silence! You are lucky you got through that ordeal in one piece so how about instead of insulting your suppiors Genin! You brush up on your skills so that you won't have so much trouble next time! said Kakashi putting as much emphasis on the word "genin" as he possibly could.

You know what your right! I should get stronger but oviously that isn't going to happen while I am on a team of people who could care less weather or not I live or die so when we get back to the village I am going to request a team transfer from the Ho..ka..ge.. yelled Naruto his voice becoming weaker thoughout his statement as the blood loss was finally taking it's toll on him.

He fell to the ground and as Kakashi took a step forward to go pick up the blonde genin, he felt a presence and stopped dead in his tracks.

Get Down! he yelled to the other three people in the group.

Just as they all jumped to the groud a sword flew overhead and collided with a tree.

As the group stood to their feet they noticed the tall man stading on the sword and a shorter person standing next to him on a branch who was holding Naruto over their shoulder and it was apparent that he was not in the best of shape as his skin was visibly pale from the ground where they were standing.

The two strangers were looking at the group on the ground when the shorter of the two spoke up. Zabuza-sama is it okay if I take this boy away to administer first aid.

Fine but I still don't know why you picked up that kid. said Zabuza with annoyance being obviously imminent in his voice.

If he wasn't strong enough to survive after that you should have left him to die. stated Zabuza as he looked towards his shorter companion.

I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. stated the person.

Whatever but when your done helping that kid get him out of here I already have one slave I don't need another one. said Zabuza boredly

You will face punishment as well when I return from eliminating these pests Zabuza said with a slight hint of lust in his voice.

Y...Yes Zabuza-sama said the person with a hint of fear in their voice. They then leaped of with Naruto still over their shoulder.

Hey sensei they are taking Naruto what do we do? asked Sakura.

Forget about him right now Sakura we have to deal with him. said Kakashi as he pointed towards the man who was still stading on his sword in the tree.

Yea it's not like we need that pathectic dobe anyway. stated Sasuke with smugness immenent in his voice.

Yea your right Sasuke-kun. said Sakura

Meanwhile:

Hey were am I? asked the blonde as he was beginning to regain conciousness and he realized he was moving.

He then heard a voice that was soft to his ears.

I am taking you to give you first aid since your teamates are to incompetant to help you. said the stranger.

Thank you, I guess but are you my enemy or my friend? he asked weakly.

Huh i guess that right now im not a friend or foe so i guess we can be aqquaintences okay. said the person with a slight giggle.

Okay nice to meet you my name is Na..ru..to. he said weakly as he began to drift back into unconciousness.

My name is Haku nice to meet you Naruto. the person responded

. Nice to meet you too...Haku thats a pre..tt..y name. saod Naruto as he slid into unconciousness and was unable to notice the blush plastered over Haku's face.

End Chpt. 1

A/N: Please tell me what you think, like I said any reviews messages or anything of the like will be highly appreciated and will be read and put into consideration for chapter 2. So Until next time STAY SHINY!


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox and The Ice Princess by ChaoFan01

A/N: So in the last chapter I got a couple reviews on here and one from a friend stating that I should add more puncuation and state who was speaking more as it was hard to identify the character who was speaking. I have taken this advice to heart after rereading the previous chapter and I agree that more puncuation and statements of who is talking would help so I am going to put those things into chapter 2. So let the chapter begin.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's characters, settings, and the like are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Sensei what are we supposed to do to beat this guy? asked Sakura shakily.

To be honest I don't know, as of right now though the best option is for the three of you to run away and let me catch up after I deal with the enemy. said Kakashi plainly.

But Kakashi sensei I can stay here and fight as well. complained Sasuke.

That maybe true Sasuke but right now you need to leave with the client to ensure that the mission is a success. stated Kakshi firmly.

Fine but I'd rather stay and fight grumbled Sasuke.

Alright then, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna the three of you need to run while I deal with this guy. said Kakshi as he turned to face his enemy in the tree.

Alright sensei. Lets go guys stated Sasuke firmly as he entered the role of leader in his mind.

Ok Sasuke-kun lets go said Sakura as Sasuke and Tazuna began to run towards the direction of the town.

Once his students and client were out of sight Kakashi looked towards the man who was standing on his sword that was still lodged in the tree with a bored look on his face.

Alright lets begin if you are ready...? stated Kakashi questioningly as he realized he still didn't have the name of his opponent.

Zabuza..Zabuza Momochi is the name you will beg mercy from as the last trace of life slips from your soul. stated the now identified Zabuza.

Zabuza Momochi..the Demon of the Mist...quite an interesting turn of events to run into you here. said Kakashi with slight suprise.

It is indeed, when I was informed that the bridge builder had hired ninja and they had eliminated his first two assailants I was curious as to who could have done such a thing. As it turns out they were defeated by a mere genin while his sensei watched the whole thing from the shadows like a snivveling coward. stated Zabuza boredly.

Well since you were unable to watch me fight against the first two assailants why don't you try your hand at it. said Kakashi as he readied himself for battle.

I would love the opportunity to but you see my main priority is the bridge builder and as of right now the only one I'm even slighty interested in fighting is the little blonde brat who took out two chunin level ninja. said Zabuza.

Well I'm sorry to dissapoint you Zabuza but in order to get to Tazuna you will have to get through me first. said Kakashi as he entered his battle stance.

That can be arranged Kakashi, as I will do simply that and kill you to get to the bridge builder. stated Zabuza calmly as he slowly stepped off of his sword and wrenched it out of the tree as he fell to the ground.

Alright Kakashi Hatake...let us begin. stated Zabuza with a trace bloodlust hinting in his voice as he rose his giant sword to shoulder level with his right hand with the sword pointing to the right.

If this is how you wish for your life to end Zabuza then I will gladly oblige by your wish. stated Kakashi as he drew two kunai from his pouch.

The two of them stood there for a while before Zabuza made the first move as he charged in and swung the massive blade down in an attempt to cut Kakashi in half. Kakashi defended with a cross guard using the two kunai as he blocked the massive blade.

The two combatants glared into eachother's eyes as Zabuza began to laugh.

What is so funny Zabuza? questioned Kakashi without breaking his stance or his glare.

Nothing much its just been a while since I've had some fun. stated Zabuza with obvious bloodlust in his voice as he raised his sword and moved to kick Kakashi in the stomach but missed as he jumped backwards to avoid the blow.

Yes this will be fun indeed Hatake..hahahaha.

Uh...we...were am I? stuttered Naruto as he arose and noticed he was no longer moving.

You are in the forest because you were in critical condition and I had to preform medical treatment here. stated Haku calmly.

Oh ok then. said Naruto as he began to regain his senses.

Alright you should be fine as long as you stay here for a while and don't move. said Haku as she turned away from Naruto.

Naruto got to his feet with a look of sadness in eyes. Wait are you leaving? questioned Naruto as Haku took a step towards the trees in the direction he guessed was the battle.

Yes I have to go because if I don't and my master finds me here, he will kill you and I can not let you die for no reason. stated Haku with sadness in her voice.

Please don't go...I mean you saved me and I feel like I need to repay you. Pleaded Naruto as Haku continued to walk away.

I can't my master will kill you if he finds you and I won't let that happen. said Haku with sadness in her voice.

Who is this master of your's that won't even let you talk to people and will kill them if you try to? Questioned Naruto, his voice full of curiosity.

He is a cruel man who found me as a child and took me in but when I thought I had found my savior I had actually found myself as a slave to his will and his will alone. stated Haku with obvious sadness in her voice.

Then if he is so bad then why don't you leave and find a life for yourself and be happy? Questioned Naruto with a hint of anger in his voice.

I can't okay I want to but he saved me so what do you expect me to do, just leave my savior he is the only reason I'm alive today? Yelled Haku as her eyes began to water.

Yes, if he saved you from death only to torture you then let him die. Yelled Naruto as he stepped towards Haku.

But he saved me from death and besides there is nothing left for me to live for anymore. yelled Haku tears glittering down her face.

Then make something for yourself to live for. said Naruto as he slowly walked towards Haku who had stopped and turned to face him.

Like what my parents are dead, I have no friends, and the only thing that I even have that is close to social interaction is when Zabuza uses me as a tool or for his own pleasure! screamed Haku as tears began to pour down her face.

Upon hearing this Naruto stopped dead in front of Haku. He...he did what to you? asked Naruto upon hearing this.

Nothing. said Haku as she looked towards the ground.

I heard what you said Haku now please repeat it so I know that I heard you right. said Naruto.

He..he uses me as a tool not only for his acts of murder and hatred but he also uses me as a tool for his pleasure against my will. said Haku as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Then leave him and come with me. said Naruto as he took a step closer closing the distance between Haku and himself.

Wh...what? asked Haku bewildered at what she had just heard. I promise to never use you and I will stay by your side. said Naruto with deep emotion in his voice.

But what about your teamates and your home and friends? asked Haku as the words that she heard began to sink in.

You saw how much my team cares about me, and as for my home...I might as well live in prison because its the same treatment I get in that village outside of a few people. said Naruto as his face took on a saddened look.

But your family and those few people will miss you won't they. asked Haku with a hint of saddness as she now thought there was no way what Naruto said could actually happen.

I have no family, my parents died when I was born and the few people who care for me will understand so if its okay with you...Naruto was not able to finish his sentence as Haku tackled him to the ground in a powerful embrace.

Yes Naruto I will stay with you, I can see that the both of us have expierenced much hardship in our lives and I think that me being with you would lighten that load emmensily. said Haku as tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

Okay then so thats that. said Naruto as he got up and stuck out his hand for Haku to grab.

As Haku grabbed his hand she was pulled off of the ground and into an embrace by Naruto which caused her to blush.

I will protect you Haku I promise. said Naruto in a caring voice that made Haku smile in joy at finally finding someone who she could call a friend.

Thank you Naruto. said Haku as she hugged Naruto back and closed her eyes.

No problem Haku. said Naruto as he pulled away and looked at Haku while flashing his foxy grin.

Haku simply giggled lightly at Naruto's smile. Naruto then took on a seriously look and said, now all thats left is to deal with Zabuza and my team. Haku looked at him seriously and nodded.

A/N: Okay so the Kakashi vs Zabuza fight was supposed to be finished in this chapter as well but I just couldn't bring myself to do it this chapter so I will do it in the next chapter. I would also like any opinions on the NaruHaku scene, I think I may have made it a bit to cheesy as they decided on running away together rather quickly but in my defense I like to think this. Imagine if you were living in a life were you had zero to very few friends, your family is dead, the only people who you have a social interaction with on a constant basis hate you or simply keep you around as a tool. Then you suddenly come across someone who had suffered like you and offered an escape to the way your living now. I would take the opportunity but that may just be me. But yeah tell me what you think all opinions are accepted (including flames) as always. So yeah until next time STAY SHINY!


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox and the Ice Princess by ChaoFan01

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, settings, and the like, they are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: When we left off Naruto and Haku had just decided to run away together and Zabuza and Kakashi began their fight. So without further ado, lets pick up were we left off.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

Both Combatants didn't move an inch as they stood in complete silence across from eachother standing comepletly still waiting for the moment to strike.

The moment a small animal in the bushes moved and rustled the leaves, it was like a gun was the signal to continue the battle as both men charged at eachother with their weapons poised and ready to strike.

When they were within striking range, Zabuza swung out his sword in a horizantol slash, attempting to cleave Kakashi in half but Kakashi dodged by jumping over him and landing behind him.

As Zabuza turned around he heard a Kakashi yell out his attack..."_Shadow Shurikan Jutsu" _was yelled as Kakashi launched a mass of shurikan at Zabuza.

Zabuza turned around and slashed the shurikan out of the air and prepared to strike when Kakashi was already upon him and was preparing to stab him in the chest with a kunai.

The moment that Kakashi's kunai piereced Zabuza's skin he exploded into a puddle of water.

"Water clones" stated Kakashi plainly as he began to scan the area in search of his opponent.

Just then three Zabuzas appeared around him and and swung their swords trying to catch Kakashi in the middle of their attacks.

Kakashi ducked below the swings and used his hands to push himself up and kick one of the Zabuzas in the chin which bursted into a puddle of water upon impact.

As Kakashi landed he threw several kunai and shurikan at the two remaining Zabuza, who both exploded when the weapons collided with them.

Right after the two clones were vanquished Kakashi heard a low and deep voice in the distance...

_"Hidden Mist Jutsu" _said Zabuza as the area began to be shrouded with mist.

"Tch is that all you got Kakashi, if so then please just give up and let me kill you because this truly is getting annoying" said Zabuza as his voice radiated throughout the entire battlefield.

"Why such the rush Zabuza aren't you willing to have an exicting battle" said Kakashi

Just then Zabuza jumped out of the way as he heard a noise behind him.

At the moment Zabuza jumped Kakashi jumped from behind him with a kunai barely missing his side.

Zabuza retaliated by slamming his sword down on top of Kakashi who exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Clones" stated Zabuza annoyed at the fact he hadn't ended the battle like he so hoped.

Just then Kakashi landed within site of Zabuza and they began to stare at eachother.

"I hope you don't plan on dragging this out to long, I am really hoping to be able to land the death blow on the bridge builder before my partner does" stated Zabuza as he raised his sword out in front of him with the point leveled straight at Kakashi.

It was then that Kakashi remembered the person Zabuza brought with him.

"Damn it, I completely forgot about the other guy, it's because he ran off with that idiot Naurto" cursed Kakashi as he began to think of what his next plan was, but he was interupted by Zabuza.

"Hm entertain me Kakashi, I watched the fight with the demon brothers and I'm curious as to what hate you all hold towards the blonde brat" stated Zabuza with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Unfortunately I cannot say due to law of the third Hokage not to speak of it within the village, but know that if I told you, you would probably want the little bastard dead as much as the rest of the village" stated Kakashi with venom in his voice.

"Ah but does your law not permit you to speak outside the village" questioned Zabuza who at this point is incredibly curious as to why the Hokage of the leaf village would instate a law that revolves completely around a single kid.

Kakashi paused as he realized that the law technichly did not state that, and that it was just assumed not to speak of it oustisde of the village or inside the village.

"You're right Zabuza, I can speak of it outside of the village and since you are going to die anyway, I might as well tell you" said Kakashi with a jovial voice as he found a flaw in the third's law.

Zabuza waited anciously for Kakashi to began as his curiosity could wait no longer for a secret as large as this.

"The brat holds the most powerful demon in all existence inside of him...he holds the power of the Kyubbi No Kitsune, The Nine Tailed Fox!" stated Kakashi.

**Haku and Naruto**

"Alright now that we have decided to run away together, there are a couple things we have to do first" said Naruto as He jumped into a nearby tree.

"What do we need to do" asked Haku as she jumped into the tree to stand next to Naruto.

"I want to perform my last note of good will for the leaf village, even if they don't deserve it" stated Naruto as he began to jump towards the nearby town that he and his team were headed towards.

As Haku began to follow she asked "What are you going to do"

"First, I am going to complete this mission under the guise that I am still a loyal member of team seven...

Second, I am going to end the lives of the emo king and a pink banshee!,

and Finally I will kill, Zabuza or Kakashi, whoever is left after the fight they are having back there". said Naruto.

"Okay but I am going to help you, and what if they both survive the fight" questioned Haku.

"That's alright I already have the plan set up, unfortunatley we won't be able to see eachother for a while for this plan to work" said Naruto as he came to a stop with Haku stopping behind him.

"But then how will I know if you are okay or not?" "Judging by your teams reactions to you being hurt and saving them, if they see you and you didn't help in the fight they will punish you severely won't they" questioned Haku with worry in her voice.

"I am expecting them to and I expect you not to do anything when that happens" said Naruto

"What do you meen am I not going back to Zabuza?" questioned Haku as she figured they would both be returning to their respective groups.

"NO! you will not return to that _person!" _yelled Naruto putting venom in his voice when he even reffered to Zabuza.

"But why not, it would be easier if I just returned to Zabuza until the time to strike arrived" asked Haku as she recoiled from Naruto yelling.

"Simple, I was concious to hear the two of you talking, and I heard that he said he was going to "_punish" _you later, and I'm not so stupid as to think he is going to smack you on the wrist and send you to bed without dinner." "I said I would always protects you and I meant it, so don't even think about going back to him." said Naruto as he turned towards Haku and put on a smile when he was done talking to her.

"Okay, I will come with you, but if they try to hurt you, I can't be held responsible for my actions." said Haku as she looked towards Naruto with a smile on her face.

The two stared at eachother before Naruto looked down at the ground and broke the silence.

"Let's go, step one, inform Zabuza of your departure and if possible take him out while we are at it" said Naruto as he faced towards where the battle was.

"Okay Let's go" said Haku as she and Naruto began to run in the direction of Wave town and the battle.

**End**

A/N: Okay, that was pretty good if I do say so, but as always I am counting on all of your opinions to help inspire me to continue. As always all reviews are accepted (Including Flames). I plan to make the next chapter very long since this one was rather short. I am sorry for that but this just felt like a good place to stop. I will get the next chapter up ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fox and the Ice Princess Chpt. 4 by ChaoFan01

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Okay so as promised this chapter will be a longer one to make up for the last one being so short. So picking up where we left off, Naruto and Haku were headed to the battle and Kakashi had just revealed Naruto's secret to Zabuza.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

"Wait what do you mean he holds the kyubbi inside of him?" questoined Zabuza as he stood in place baffled at what he had just heard.

"i mean that he holds the demon inside him." "It was sealed in him as a baby in order to save the village, and he is the reincarnation of the demon." stated Kakashi with a smile on his face at finally finding a way around the third's law.

"Okay, so the kid was a sacrifice basically in order to keep the village safe." "Well in that case shouldn't he be revered as a hero by the village?" questioned Zabuza.

"NO!, he is the demon in a new skin and he deserves to die, but the old foolish Hokage can't see that and thinks that he should live." said Kakashi angrily as he wished that he could simply kill Naruto.

"Hehehe" laughed Zabuza quitely but just loud enough that Kakashi could barely hear him.

"What are you laughing at Zabuza?" "This is nothing to laugh at." "He is a demon and deserves to die." said Kakashi angrily as he thought Zabuza was mocking him.

"No, it is nothing like that, it's just that I told Haku that I didn't need a new slave and I lied to her." "Hahahaha, with the power of the nine tails I could not only succeed in accomplishing my goal of killing the mizukage, but I could force the entire nation to worship at my feet with that kind of power." stated Zabuza as he imagined all he could accomplish with the power of the nine tails on his side.

"Ha, good luck with that even with the power of the demon there is no way that your pathetic ass could kill a kage." stated Kakashi as he laughed at Zabuza's goal.

"Oh, so you wish to mock my goals Hatake...hehe, well then I suppose that I will destroy your goals as well." said Zabuza angrily as he was livid at having his ideals mocked.

"How excactly do you intend to do that Zabuza?" "Unlike you I didn't blurt out my goals to the enemy." asked Kakashi as he began to prepare for Zabuza's next move as he felt that the battle was about to start back up again.

"Simple, as a sensei I'm guessing that one of your goals is to make your students succeed, and while that might not be true for the kyubbi brat, I have a feeling that you have an intrest in the black haired one, seeing as how you thought he could possibly stand up to me, and you intrusted him to complete the mission." stated Zabuza.

"Don't even think about it Zabuza!" "In order to get to Sasuke and the others you will have to go through me." yelled Kakashi as the drive to protect the last loyal Uchiha was ignited and he drew a kunai in his left hand and stuck his right arm out to the side in a fist.

Zabuza simplay raised his sword and turned his body so that his sword was behind him and and his torso was pointed away from kakashi and his head was turned so that he could see Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't even flinch at this odd stance and simply charged forward.

Zabuza grinned so wide it could be seen through the bandages covering his face.

When Kakashi was about fifteen feet from Zabuza, he noticed Zabuza began to move.

Zabuza, turned around in a 180 motion so that he was facing Kakashi and Kakashi at that moment saw the smile on Zabuza's face and that was the only thing that saved him from being cut clean in half as Zabuza finished his spin and threw his sword straight at Kakashi with all his might.

Kakashi was barely able to dodge the blade as he jumped into the air in a frontflip over the blade and when he finished his flip the first thing he noticed was that the tip of his spikey hair was cut so that the tip was flat.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he continued to run and pushed the thought that he almost died to the side.

Zabuza on the other hand was still sporting his wide grin even as Kakashi neared him.

Kakashi ignored this and tried to slash at Zabuza's midsection with his kunai but missed as Zabuza jumped backwards.

As soon as Zabuza landed Kakashi was in front of him and landed a kick to his side that sent him flying over the open amount of area they were fighting in and straight into a tree that let out a loud "thud" as Zabuza's back collided with it.

Zabuza slowly stood and was immediatly kicked back into the clearing as Kakashi appeared behind him and kicked him in the back.

Zabuza stood in the middle of the clearing still smiling even as Kakashi drew several kunai and shurikan in both his hands.

"Zabuza, I am actually suprised that you would preform such an amateur move as to try to end the battle with a single move that had such reprecussions as not being able to use your blade in battle again. stated Kakashi as he prepared to launch all the weapons.

'Haha, yeah well I'd say that it's about time." said Zabuza dully as he looked at Kakashi still wearing his large grin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kakashi as he put his guard to the max in preperation of Zabuza's next move.

"Hehe...don't worry Kakashi, you aren't my target." "Don't you remember?...I said I was going to destroy your goals as a sensei and I plan on it." said Zabuza as he rose his hands and put them together with this index and middle fingers pointing straight into the air.

"Wait you mean but how, theres no way you can reach them after this much time, they are probably almost to the village by now." said Kakashi as he began to wonder if his students really were in trouble.

"I will give you one hint, Kakashi." said Zabuza as for one second his smile fell to one of no emotion. "The sword has seals said Zabuza as his evil grin returned ten fold."

In that one moment Kakashi remembered that Zabuza was not familiar with the area but before their battle began he shushined to his sword that was stuck in the tree.

It was at the excat moment that Kakashi realized the real reson Zabuza threw his sword that Zabuza shushined to the only thing he could...his sword.

Kakashi stood in a stupor, dumbfounded at what had just happened before he took one step forward and yelled as loud as he possibly could.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Screamed Kakashi as he ran forward as fast as he possibly could hoping with all his mind, body, and soul that he could reach the group before it was to late.

**With Zabuza**

Zabuza had just shushined to his sword and skilflully caught it out of the air and landed on the ground with a flip.

"He, I can see the town in the distance...that means that those brats and the bridge builder are close." "Hehe, I can't wait to see the look on that Sasgay I believe it was face when I end his life. Said Zabuza as he continued to run in the direction of the town, and at the same time, the unsuspecting group.

**Haku and Naruto**

Haku and Naruto were running along at a fast pace when they suddenly heard "GOD DAMNIT!" yelled somewhere ahead of them.

Naruto stopped as he recognized the voice. "Haku wait, that was Kakashi's voice."

'Okay, what should we do, the plan was that we don' want to interact with Kakashi or Zabuza yet." said Haku as she came to a stop beside Naruto.

"I know, if we see them to soon, the rest of the plan will fall apart and it can end badly for us." said Naruto as he began to think of a way to keep moving without risking detection and without completely going around and waste to much time.

"Huh?" "Naruto wait a second, I recognize this area." said Haku interupting Naruto as he was trying to think.

"Wait, what do you mean you know this area, this entire forest looks the same." asked Naruto as he wondered if Haku really knew where they were.

"Yeah it does, but mine and Zabuza's base is in this area and I recognize this area because this is the only place that has these types of herbs." said Haku as she pointed twoards a patch of green stems with a small pink flower on the top of each one giving the appearance that the ground was pink in that area.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto as he turned back to Haku after looking at the flowers.

"Simple really since I remember the area that we are in, than that means that I can use my shushin technique to get us closer to the group in a matter of moments." said Haku as she smiled at her idea.

Naruto smiled at her and stepped forward and picked Haku up and spun her around. When he set her back on the ground he was wearing one of his foxy grins.

"Haku, you are a geniuse!" said Naruto exitedly as he stepped away from her.

"T..Th...Thank you, Naruto." stuttered Haku as she tried to supress her blush but failed miserably.

"Alright then lets go since you know the way." said Naruto as grabbed Haku's hand causing her to blush again.

"Alright, then lets go" said Haku as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

In the next moment they were gone and swiftly on their way to the town of wave.

**With Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna**

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I think that we can slow down, I mean we can see the town already and we are really tired." said Sakura since she was running on fumes as it was.

"Shut up Sakura, I'm in charge and also, you don't see Tazuna complaining and he isnt even a ninja...you should be ashamed of yourself. said Sasuke as he slowed the pace to a fast walk so that he could yell at Sakura without waisting to much energy.

"Im sorry Sasuke, Im not very good at endurance and that kind of stuff." said Sakura apolagetically as she tried to gain favor with the Uchiha.

"Whatever, you can go ahead and add ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, to the list of things you suck at, along with kenjutsu." "I mean seriously, the only thing you are even decent at is chakra control and concept knowledge." "God, what did I do to deserve being put on the same team as a demon and a failure." stated Sasuke as he continued his fast walk pace to the town of wave.

Sakura simply hung her head low and tried not to cry at the words that Sasuke had said.

Tazuna on the other hand was not going to sit by and watch this brat bully a little girl, ninja or not.

"Hey ya little arrogant prick, why don't you shut your little trap, and stop insulting your teamates." said Tazuna as Sasuke turned around and stared at Tazuna angrily.

"Especially since as far as I could tell earlier, the little blonde kid was the most talented out of you three." said Tazuna as Sasuke took a step forward and looked at him.

"I don't want to hear anything from an old drunk who's own family is probably hoping he won't come back." said Sasuke as he grinned when Tazuna's face filled with anger.

"Listen hear you little shit..." began Tazuna before Sasuke grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Shut the hell up you old bastard, I'm an Uchiha and you will not speack to me in such a manner." said Sasuke as he pressed his foot into the back of Tazuna's right leg forcing him to kneel on his knee.

Sasuke then did the same to his left leg so that he was on both knees.

"Sasuke, stop you shouldn't harm the client." said Sakura as she was shocked at Sasuke's actions.

"Shut the hell up Sakura, I'm an Uchiha and if I want to I could kill this drunk bastard...in fact I think I will teach him a little lesson of respect" said Sasuke as he began to push Tazuna's right arm forward attempting to break it when suddenly he heard a noise in the distance.

Sasuke looked to his right and quickly pushed Tazuna face first into the ground as he juped backwards to avoid the oncoming projectile.

The profectile turned out to be a sword, but not just any sword. It was the sword of Zabuza Momochi who had thrown it in order to get the attention of the Uchiha.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna quickly looked to their right and saw someone they were hoping against all hell they would not see again.

Standing in the middle of the road was Zabuza Momochi who was staring at them with his evil grin still plastered on his face.

The group watched in horror as Zabuza's sword curved in midair and began to fly back towards him.

Zabuza took a step forward as his swords landed and embedded itself in the ground.

Zabuza stood beside his sword and pulled it straight out of the ground and spun it around in the air until it was straight up in the air where he stopped and slowly lowered it so that it was pointing straight at Sasuke.

"Wait your the guy Kakashi sensei was fighting, your..." said Sakura as she tried to remember if she knew this guy's name.

"My name is Zabuza, Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hiddne Mist Village, and the last thing that will cross your mind as you die by my blade." said Zabuza as he moved his sword to his right side with the point sticking out to the right.

"Sakura, take Tazuna and continue on to the village." said Sasuke as a smile crossed his face and he drew two kunai.

"But Sasuke what do you think you can do, if he is hear that means he probably killed sensei." What do you think you can do?" asked Sakura with concern in her voice.

It was at this moment Sasuke realized that Sakura was probably right and fear began to set into his very soul.

_"Oh shit, she's right, this guy killed Kakashi, which means I've got no chance, think Sasuke, what to do, what to do!?"_ Sasuke thought as he began to panic.

Sasuke was looking around looking for a way out when he saw the bridge builder and he realized what he could do.

"Hey, Zabuza was it, Ill make you a deal, in exchange for you lettling me go, you can have the bridge builder and that bitch over their." said Sasuke as he regained his composure and began to use any means necessary to save his own skin.

"Haha, you really are pathetic, I don't know why Hatake thought that you could even stand a chance against me." said Zabuza.

"Yeah well don't you want to complete your mission, I mean I'm offering you the bridge builder and the girl, I mean she isnt much for looks but I'm sure that you could get a little use out of her, even if she has nothing for a body." said Sasuke as he began to slowly back up.

Meanwhile Tazuna couldn't believe what he was hearing, this little son of a bitch was offering his client up as an offering in order to try and save his own ass.

Sakura however was in an entirely different mindset that only the brain of an obssesive fan girl could come up with.

_"Huh, oh my god, Sasuke-kun said that he could get use out of my body even though its underdeveloped, oh my god Sasuke-kun, I love you so much." _thought Sakura as she slowly stepped towards Sasuke.

"Please, I already have a slave that I please myself with, so why would I need someone with no assets like that bitch...that and I'm going to kill the bridge builder wheather or not you give him to me or not." said Zabuza as he slowly walked forward.

"True but you could still get some use of her, I mean she's absolutely in love with me so I guarentee she's a virgin so that can be fun for you wont it." siad Sasuke as he continued to back up slowly at the same pace Zabuza walked forwad.

Sakura's mind was once again in it's fangirl state.

_"Oh my god Sasuke defended me and even recognized that I saved myself for him, and said he could have fun with me." "Oh my god Sasuke-kun, please take me right now." thought Sakura as she stepped within arm reach of Sasuke and reach towards him._

At this point Tazuna has already run away towards the village and is home free for sure.

(Sakura's fear filled mind sent her into ultra fangirl mode and it will one day be the end of her, sooner or later. More than likely sooner.)

Zabuza had had enough with this pathetic excuse for a shinobi and had decided to end it all.

Sasuke was still walking backwards and felt a hand on his back when he saw Zabuza lunge forward with his sword pointed forward, ready to stab it through him.

Sasuke heard a lustful voice behind him moan out a simple sentence.

"Sasuke-kun, please use my body in anyway you want, please I want it, Sasuke-kun, please." moaned out Sakura as both of her hands were placed on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke realized in that moment what to do...he would use Sakura's body...just not how she was expecting.

Just as Zabuza was about to reach them Sasuke spun around and put Sakura in his place, and in that moment time seemed to stop as Zabuza's sword pierced Sakura's thin body running her through at the midsection.

Just as Zabuza's sword stopped moving and Sasuke and Zabuza stood their looking at Sakura they both heard a voice/moan.

"OH GOD, YES, SASUKE-KUN, PENETRATE ME WITH YOUR GIANT SWORD!" yelled Sakura in ectasy as her mind was playing through a different scenario that I believe you can guess what it is.

Sakura's final thoughts were of her first crush, her first betrayer, and in her mind, her first time.

Sakura died with one thought in her mind as Zabuza slowly pulled his sword out of her and swung it beside him to get the blood off of it.

_"I'm so glad I was able to give Sasuke my first time." "When I wake up he will surely tell me he loves me and we will be together forever."_ thought Sakura as her mind let her think she was going to sleep when in actuality she was going to her eternal slumber.

Sasuke began to run the second that Zabuza pulled his sword out of Sakura.

Zabuza decided to let the Uchiha get away for now as his bloodlust was satisfied for the moment.

Zabuza looked down at Sakura and one thought crossed his mind.

"What the hell was that?!" thought Zabuza but shrugged it off as her being crazy which was half true...for she was crazy in love with "_her" _Sasuke-kun.

Zabuza then walked off towards his base wondering if Haku would be back yet and if she would have any idea where the blonde kyubbi brat was.

A/N: So yeah, that just happened. I was planning on killing off Sakura early but my only thought was how to do it, and in order to make up for a short chapter last time I decided to think of one of what I believe is the most original ways of killing off a character. I know that it was kind of a wierd scene to read, but I still want all of your opinions, especially on that scene in particular. Please give me your opinions. As alway all reviews are excepted (Including Flames) so please, Rate, Review, all that good stuff, and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fox and the Ice Princess by ChaoFan01

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Okay first and foremost I think an apology is in order so...I am sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I have literally no excuses (okay no good excuses) as to why this took so long other than I was lazy. I will try to make it so this never happens again. So I believe we left off with Kakashi, Haku, and Naruto running towards the direction of the village. Sasuke and Tazuna were home free, Zabuza got "Bored" and left and Sakura is...oh yeah. Anyway let continue.

**Naruto and Haku**

"Hey Naruto, I hate to ask but could you please explain the entire plan to me again, its still kinda confusing?" asked Haku as she and Naruto were currently using shushin to get to their destination faster.

"Sure Haku, the plan is that we will use your shushin to get to Zabuza's base." Once there we will gather all your belongings and store them in sealing scrolls." After that we will head to the village while Zabuza is fighting with everyone." "Once we get there we will meet up with Kakashi and the others." said Naruto before he was interupted by Haku.

"Wait how do you no Kakashi is still alive?" questioned Haku. "Wasn't that scream we heard earlier his?"

"Yes it was, but that was a scream of anger not a scream of pain." said Naruto

"What would the difference be? I mean honestly if someone was about to kill me I might be pretty mad to." said Haku as Zabuza's base came into sight.

"Simple, while Kakashi is a completely incompetant sensei and an absolute jerk he does no what he is doing in the field of battle, and one thing he wouldn't do is get angry over something like that." "He would instead try to keep his cool and find a way out of it." said Naruto as he and Haku came to a halt at the bottom of Zabuza's hideout.

"Oh I see." said Haku as she looked up at the base and her face began to fill with sadness.

Naruto noticed this and immediately wondered what made her sad.

"Hey Haku are you okay?" asked Naruto his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I was hoping I would never have to come back here again." said Haku as she straighted herself out and began to walk towards the base's entrance.

_"Haku"_ thought Naruto as he also began to walk forwards behind her towards where he guessed she had all of her posessions.

After a while of traversing the hallways and staircases they arrived at the end of a hallway with three doors. Two on the right side and one on the left side.

"Which one is yours Haku?" asked Naruto as Haku took a step forward and pointed towards the one on the left.

"The one across from mine is Zabuza's and the one next to that is a small weapons storage facility where Zabuza puts all of the weapons he finds interesting that he stole from everyone he has killed." said Haku as she opened the door to her room.

Naruto followed Haku to the door and watched as she walked in. Naruto viewed the room from the outside for a moment before continuing forward.

The room was far from extravagant. In it consisted a very miniscule collection of well anything. There was only three pieces of furniture. A bed, a dresser, and a desk with no chair.

"Haku why do you have a desk but no chair?" questioned Naruto as they both began to pull out every spare storage scroll they had.

"Well, you see Zabuza never gave me any money other than what was required to buy food and clothes when my current ones got ruined." said Haku as she looked at the furniture. "Therefore I had to make all of the furniture by myself." said Haku as she walked over to the dresser and began to lay out her clothes on the seals.

It only took one scroll as Haku only had six pairs of clothes, one of which she was wearing as battle clothes and four more that were excatly the same as it.

Naruto looked over and noticed the sixth set of clothes that were vastly different from the others.

It was a pink kimono that looked like it was brand new. "Hey Haku, what is that? asked Naruto as he picked up the pink kimono and spread it out so he could look at it completely.

Haku stopped for a moment to look at what Naruto was holding and let out a quick loud "EEP" as she snatched it out of Naruto's hands.

"Th...that is...I mean..well..." stuttered Haku as she couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

"What's wrong Haku, do you not think it looks good?" "I bet it would look really cute on you, in fact I bet you would look cute in any thing you were." said Naruto without even thinking about what he said. It was right after he said it that he and Haku both turned around and quickly went back to what they were doing, both sporting a blush that would put a tomato to shame.

Haku had finished sealing her clothes and her bed when she turned around to see that Naruto had sealed the dresser and was just about to seal the desk.

"Naruto there is no need to seal the desk since it doesn't even have a chair to match" said Haku as she looked at it and remembered how she was planning on starting on the chair when her and Zabuza finished this mission, but in her mind she was much happier to have Naruto at her side than a chair.

"But why not if you went to the trouble to make it then we might as well take it with us." said Naruto. "Besides we can always buy a chair for it later, Oh wait better yet we can make the chair for it together." said Naruto as he flashed a foxy grin at Haku.

"Okay but lets hurry before Zabuza gets back." said Haku

"Okay!" yelled Naruto Happily as he was still wearing his foxy grin.

Haku simply sat and waited for Naruto to seal the desk while she thought about everything that has happened recently.

Her mind wondered back to one moment in particular. The moment where Naruto held her and said he would always protect her. She smiled softly as she remembered it.

"Hey Haku the sealing is done are you ready to go?" asked Naruto as Haku was rowsed from her daydream and was face to face with the foxy grin of Naruto.

Haku blushed and stood up quickly and walked towards the door with Naruto in tow.

As they were leaving Naruto stopped and looked at the room full of weopons that Zabuza had stolen.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" asked Haku as she turned around to face Naruto who was looking at the door with a grin on his face.

"I just thought of a way to piss off Zabuza." said Naruto as he opened the door that revealed a room the size of Haku's full of weapons.

Naruto went to quick work and sealed every single weapon in the storage room.

"Why do you need all of those weapons Naruto?" questioned Haku as she and Naruto began to run towards the exit of the base.

"Two reasons, one..piss off Zabuza, and two..we can sell them for money when we get away from everyone." said Naruto as he and Haku saw the exit to the base.

They both ran out and Naruto grabbed haku's hand and she used her shushin to get them away from the area faster, which was a good move since not five minutes after they left did Zabuza arrive at the base and head to his weapons room to put away his sword when he opened the door to find nothing.

Quickly he ran to Haku's room and broke down the door only to find it completely empty.

"HAKU!" screamed Zabuza in rage over the loss of not only his weapons but of a slave who could possibly help him find the kyubbi brat.

"Wait a second, there is no way Haku would just leave and take my weapons with her." said Zabuza as he began to calm down and think of what could have happened.

"Wait she must have talked to the kyubbi brat, and he convinced her to leave me for him." said Zabuza as he thought of what must have happened.

"Damn you brat!, Haku is my slave and mine alone, and when I find you I'm going to kill you!" yelled Zabuza as he began to leave when he fell to his knees.

"Damn, guess I used to much chakra for that shushin to my sword." said Zabuza as he stood and hobbled to his room.

Just as Zabuza was closing the door he muttered out a curse thinking of how far those two could have gotton in the amount of time he had been gone.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was only a short ways away from wave when he saw something to the side of the road that caught his attention. It was bright pink, unmoving, very human esque, and gave him a sense of absolute nausea.

Kakashi slowly neared the object now obviously a human and upon reaching it, fell to his knees and sobbed like the day he was born.

"SAKURA!" cried Kakashi as loudly as he could as he looked at the smiling face of his fallen student.

Kakashi could do nothing but weep at the loss of his student. He cried until his visible eye was red and he could cry no more.

Only one thing crossed the mind of the man at that moment. It was who he believed this "tragedy" should be blamed on.

"Naruto" said Kakashi with his voice holding only one emotion. Absolute Lividity!

A/N: Yay done, and the next chapter will be up very soon. I promise on the steadily building relationship of Naruto and Haku. Anyway not much action this chapter, please leave a review and all that good jazz. Flames gladly accepted yada yada yada, so farewell until next time.


End file.
